


30日挑战-DAY4

by Dsugar



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dsugar/pseuds/Dsugar





	30日挑战-DAY4

想在什么天气做爱

 

有那么片刻塔伦似乎愣住了，在暗淡的光影里他的表情呆滞了一瞬，也许是错觉，阿格拉警惕地扫了一眼被压在毛毯下的长刀，心想如果他要为此动手，就先把刀踢开。然而卓尔什么也没有做。  
那个吻连他自己都不明所以。卓尔闻起来像是药草、绷带和血液，他自身的味道好像不是如此，阿格拉记不清。他们在海上漂泊的时间太久，沉默相对，当塔伦询问他是什么意思时，阿格拉一开始没反应过来。  
这不是某种新关系的开启。在乌尔达哈时他们不止一次上过床，并毫无掩饰之意。当来访的伊利亚斯意识到这一点时，他见鬼似的表情让阿格拉都有些抱歉了。他迫切地需要逃离某些回忆而塔伦对此不置可否。他们在白日争吵，却在夜晚的某些时刻合作得天衣无缝。  
自负伤的塔伦被送上船起，他们就共享一间舱房，船员们对此有些猜测，如果顺水推舟坐实传言，于情于理也没什么不得体。晚上他会看到卓尔在冥想，半合着眼，只露出一线薄红，像伊修嘉德旧街区那些被遗弃的窗子，被记忆的尘土覆盖着。即使船上的水手在上一场暴风雨中失踪，腾出了新的铺位，他们谁也没有提到搬走的事情。  
但他不想，至少现在不想。这件事让塔伦很惊讶。  
“转过去，”卓尔嘟囔着，推着阿格拉背过身，他小小的肩膀靠上来了，头抵着他的脖颈，乱发弄得阿格拉发痒。被体温暖热的毯子潮乎乎的贴着他的衬衫，传递来呼吸轻柔的起伏。  
他们静默地靠在一起。直到房间里完全暗下来，隐约的烛光从门外飘过去，鬼火似的。船外的气压逐渐攀升，空气也稠密地要凝滞在喉咙里。再过片刻暴雨将倾泻而下。船会在风浪里颠簸，那会很难熬。阿格拉手里还攥着安眠药水。他本是为交付这个来的，但既然本人都满不在乎，他也乐得轻松。  
只要他别吐在船舱里。  
他漫不经心地想着这些事，他们被古怪的命运绑在一起，别无选择。这些捉弄似的巧合总是令他想起更早的时候，他们休战只是因为对某人有所顾忌的时候。他半夜溜去厨房找饮料，会看到卓尔趴在窗台边，百无聊赖地用吃剩的蔬果往外投掷。他们会有片刻的目光交流，心领神会地避开彼此，纳闷为什么对方还没有消失。卓尔的瞳孔在夜间会像猫儿似的闪烁，阿格拉不喜欢那种阴阴沉沉的注视，好像他时刻准备着被攻击——或者攻击别人。  
卓尔刻薄又傲慢，毫无自觉地对人颐指气使。有时候阿格拉气得想打他，但是他不得不承认，在最糟糕的时候，小贼给了他容身之所，而他本可以不这么做。  
那时他在想什么呢。阿格拉始终不明白。他们终究是要分开的，即使阿格拉还没做好准备，即使命运令卓尔踉跄着落到他的甲板上，海风呼啸吹来衣袍上腥浓血气，也将船帆更高更远地鼓起，帆后天空一片苍蓝。  
就好像给一个故事落下句号。  
他开始有点犯困，温度与苦涩清和的药水味让人心里安定。他把头靠向卓尔时塔伦没有顶开他，也许是他已经迷糊了，也许他也觉得这样尚可忍受。他还没来得及和塔伦讲过他们的目的地。那里没有冷硬坚滑的积冰，也没有纷乱交错的仇恨，连拂面的风里都带着酒香，让人醉得忘记过往。那会是个好地方。  
最后一丝光也消散了，空气寂静地压迫着胸腔，海鸟的叫声凄厉辽远。  
他们沉默地靠着彼此，等待暴雨落下。


End file.
